I Can Not Forget You
by Yasmin Masen
Summary: Edward deixa Bella pela segunda vez. Ela decide esquece-lo, mas descobre que esta grávida. E agora o que ela vai fazer?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta fic é dedicada a minha Beta Reader e Melhor amiga Angel of the red sand.**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo não me pertence, mas o Carlisle e meu *---***

* * *

Capítulo Um

Aquele foi o pior momento de toda a minha vida. Foi como se meu coração tivesse sendo esmagado. Destruindo cada partícula do meu ser. Eu podia ter certeza que estava morrendo naquele momento, não morrendo fisicamente, mas morrendo internamente. E essa era a pior morte de todas. A dor era insuportável. Era a dor da perda, a dor da alma. Ele havia me deixado me abandonado pela segunda vez. Aquele que havia dito milhares de vezes que me amava, foi embora e acho que dessa vez nunca mais irá voltar. Ele me largou para ficar com a Tânia, afinal o que eu tenho que ela não tem mil vezes melhor do que eu? Ela e um vampiro, e incrivelmente bonita é sempre quis o Edward. Porque ele ficaria comigo, uma mera humana, super desastrada e sem graça se pudesse ter uma loira digna de passarela. Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente. Eu não vou mais chorar, não quero mais sofrer, vou continuar minha vida como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Vou me esquecer de todos os momentos maravilhosos que passamos juntos. Preciso aprender a viver sem ele daqui para frente...

Um mês depois...

Eu estava no banheiro da escola e pela terceira vez eu estava "botando tudo para fora". Não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo. Nesses últimos dias, meu estomago esteve péssimo, acho que nunca vomitei tanto na vida. Ângela entra no banheiro. Ela e o bem são as únicas pessoas que ainda falam comigo aqui na escola.

- Bella você esta bem? – Ela e uma ótima amiga, sempre tão preocupada comigo...

- To sim Ângie - tento criar coragem e me levantar do chão do banheiro, mas acho que fiz isso rápido demais, pois acabei ficando tonta e quase cai de cara no chão, sorte que a Ângela me segurou. Ela conhece bem a minha falta de equilíbrio constante.

- Bella, você não esta bem, vou te levar para a enfermaria - já fui umas cinco vezes na enfermaria. As enfermeiras já devem estar pesando que eu só vá lá para cabular aula, e provavelmente iriam me expulsar com cabo de vassoura nas mãos.

- não precisa Ângie. Eu já estou melhor, deve ser só mais uma virose gástrica. E pode ser, mas você ta desse jeito já faz algum tempo. Que eu saiba essa virose só dura um dia. Você tem sentido mais alguma coisa?

- só um pouco de tontura e enjôo...

- Bella, você não ta grávida, NE?

- o quêêê? E claro que não! - meu namorado, digo ex-namorado era um vampiro. Não tem chance de isso ter acontecido, vampiros não podem ter filhos senão o Emmett e a Rosalie já teriam fundado uma creche. A não ser que... Tudo começou a girar de repente. Eu conseguia ouvir a Ângela me chamando, mas sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais distante...

Eu tinha acabado de acordar e estava deitada na maca da enfermaria da escola, a Ângela e o Ben me trouxeram para cá apos meu desmaio. Agora tudo fazia sentido na minha cabeça. Rosalie não podia ter filho porque ela era um vampiro, seu corpo não podia mudar e uma gravidez exige que o corpo mude. Eu sou humana, meu corpo pode mudar. E Edward parece que o destino não quer que eu te esqueça e eu não posso mais lutar contra isso...

Continua...

**Espero que tenham gostado. ****Mandem Rewiens *_***

**Kissus **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A saga de Crepúsculo infelizmente não me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu já tinha casado com o Carlisle, e o Edward seria meu amante XDDD**

* * *

Capítulo Dois

Agora tenho certeza de que estou grávida. Não quero nem ver a reação de Charlie quando souber. Provavelmente ele vai me por para fora de casa. E minha mãe.. Ah a Renée vai me odiar. Tenho certeza de que ela iria preferir me ver morta a grávida. Ela sempre me disse que não queria que eu fosse igual a ela, agora estou eu aqui, com dezesseis anos e vou ser mãe solteira. Provavelmente vou ser a noticia do século aqui em Forks. Não quero que meus pais me odeiem pelo resto da vida, que apontem meu pai na rua por minha causa, não quero que eles sofram. Eu não suportaria isso.

De repente sinto uma pontada forte na barriga e vou correndo para o banheiro. Sem querer deixo escapar um grito, ainda bem que o Charlie não esta em casa, eu não teria como explicar isso para ele. Parecia que eu já estava grávida de quatro meses. Como minha barriga pode crescer tanto em uma noite? Ta ai um pergunta que eu não vou saber responder. Tenho duas opções, ou eu faço um aborto ou eu fujo de Forks. Eu acabei optando pela segunda opção eu jamais teria coragem de praticar um ato tão horrível como o aborto. Eu jamais mataria meu próprio bebe. Vou protege-lo nem que isso me custe à vida. Preciso ir atrás do Edward. Tenho que fugir antes que o Charlie chegue.

Já havia juntado todas as minhas coisas e pego o resto do dinheiro que estava guardando para a faculdade. Mas percebi que não poderia ir embora assim, sem antes me despedir do meu pai. Preciso dizer ao Charlie o que nunca havia lhe falado. Talvez eu nunca mais o veja novamente.

Vesti uma calça jeans larga e uma bata bem soltinha que a Alice havia me comprado e desci. Alguém bateu na porta e eu fui atender.

- Jacob!!!!- ele estava parado em frente a porta, sem camisa e com um soriso encantador nos lábios, lhe dou um abraço.

- E ai Bells, quanto tempo!!! - ai meu deus, como vou poder viver sem o Jake, meu melhor amigo que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Comecei a chorar ainda agarrada ao seu pescoço, soluçando enquanto minhas lagrimas encharcavam sua blusa.

- Bella? O que aconteceu? Eu fiz alguma coisa? – ele parecia preocupado comigo.

- Não, você não fez nada Jake. Eu fiz, ou melhor, vou fazer. - nos no sentamos no sofá enquanto eu tentava controlar as minhas lagrimas.

- Bells, me conta o que aconteceu. - não podia continuar guardando aquilo só para mim, precisava desabafar e eu sei que ele sempre estaria ao meu lado. Afinal ele me entende melhor do que ninguém.

- eu... Eu.. estou grávida Jake - comecei a chorar ainda mais,enquanto ele se recuperava do estado de choque, por fim ele me abraçou, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim em silêncio, mas era bom estar com Jacob.

- o filho é do Edward, Bella?- ele disse por fim quebrando o silencio

- sim.

- como você vai contar isso ao Charlie?

- Jake... Eu não vou contar. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele. Sem falar que meu filho provavelmente não vai ser humano. Minha barriga esta crescendo muito rápido todos iriam desconfiar.

- O que você ta querendo dizer? Você não vai...

- Sim. Eu vou embora esta noite, Jake. Vou atrás do Edward. - ficamos nos encarando por um tempo.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não, você não pode. Agora você tem a Leah. Você e o líder dos lobisomens, não pode ficar viajando atrás de um vampiro. E além do mais eu sinto que isso e algo que tenho que fazer sozinha.

- Bella...

- Por favor, confia em mim!

- Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa você me liga, ok?!

- Claro an... jake?

- sim.

- Cuida do meu pai pra mim?

- E claro que cuido Bells, afinal esse e o meu dever. Ai...não posso acreditar que vou perder minha melhor amiga para um monte de sanguessugas nojentos. Mas agora e melhor eu ir, seu pai já ta chegando, você deve ta querendo se despedir dele sozinha né...

- Eu ou sentir sua falta...

- Eu também - me disse com os olhoscheios de lagrimas

Em menos de um segundo eu estava sozinha novamente. Pode ser que eu nunca mais veja o Jake... Mas ele sempre vai estar no meu coração.

Continua...

**Espero que estejam gostando. O Jacob apareceu nesse capitulo, mas duvido muito que ele apareça novamente. Não sou muito fã dele.**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a: BellaCullen.94/Líla*/ monique/ gabiiiiiiiiii/ Sandra Pereira/Bella Brandon Cullen. Por terem mandado rewiens. E a todo mundo que adicionou aos favoritos.**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível.**

**Kissus**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Genteee!!! Desculpa pela demora ^^_**

**_Esta ai mais um capítulo espero que gostem XDDD_**

* * *

Capitulo três

O Jacob já havia ido embora então fui esquentar a janta para quando o Charlie chegasse. Nem deu cinco minutos que ele foi embora e eu já pude ouvir o barulho da viatura apontando na esquina.

Jantamos em silencio e depois ele foi para a sala assistir o jogo. Terminei de lavar a louça e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá encostada nele, ele colocou o braço à minha volta me abraçando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bells? - ele provavelmente se assustou com minha repentina aproximação.

- Não pai. E claro que não. Eu só quero ficar perto de você. Algum problema? - perguntei tentando parecer inocente.

- Não, e claro que não... E só que você está um pouco estranha hoje.

- E impressão sua. Eu só to com saudades. O único momento que passamos juntos e na hora da janta. Quando eu acordo você já saiu. E eu passo a tarde toda sem te ver...

- Às vezes eu me sinto culpado de deixá-la sozinha em casa.

- Pai não se. - ele me deu um sorriso. E ficamos em silencio, não um silencio constrangedor, mas sim um silêncio confortável. Ficamos ate tarde abraçados assistindo jogo. Eu gosto de ficar sozinha. Quando dei por mim meu pai estava me colocando na cama. Acho que acabei dormindo.

- Bells... Eu não queria te acordar. - ele me disse percebendo que eu havia aberto os olhos.

- Tudo bem pai. Eu ainda tenho que escovar os dentes e tomar um banho antes de dormir

- Ok. Então... boa noite filha.

- Boa noite..... Pai?

- Sim? - ele se virou para mim.

- Eu te amo... - eu nunca disse isso para meu pai. Nós nunca fomos bons em demonstrar sentimentos um com o outro.

- Eu também meu amor, eu sempre vou te amar - ele me deu um abraço e saiu do quarto meio sem jeito, acho que emocionado.

Esperei o Charlie pegar no sono, peguei minhas malas e coloquei na picape. Eu vou sentir muita falta deste lugar. Limitei-me a dar um ultima olhada na minha casa. Foi aqui que passei os dias mais felizes da minha vida, aprendi o que era amar de verdade, que existem muitas coisas atrás um belo sorriso e que a coragem e o amor são suficientes para enfrentar a vida. Com uma lagrima escapando dos olhos, fui embora.

Eu já estava quase cruzando a fronteira de Washington, quando de repente algum animal entrou na minha frente. Eu freei o carro bruscamente o fazendo derrapar e bater em uma arvore. Tudo começou a girar e eu pude ouvir alguns sussurros antes de desmaiar.

-_ Ela ainda ta viva?_

_- Sim, da para ouvir o coração dela bater._

_- Mas ta muito fraco. A gente não pode deixa ela aqui._

_- Vamos leva- lá para nossa casa, lá eu vou poder cuidar dela._

_- Não seria melhor levá-la para o hospital?_

_- O hospital ta em greve. Não vai dar para gente ir para lá_

_- Então vamos rápido. Ela não tem muito tempo._

_Continua..._

**Ai eu to tão emocionada com as rewiens que recebi *.* Não esperava receber tantas XDDD Já foram 15!!!! Oito só neste capitulo.**

**Eu to querendo fazer um capitulo extra com o P.O.V do Edward, mas isso só se eu receber muitas Rewiens *o***

**_RESPOSTAS DAS REWIENS:_**

**_Nanda Souza_**** - obrigada ^^ espero que continue acompanhando.**

**_Líla*_**** - Vai demorar um pouquinho ainda para a bella encontrar o edward, mas eu pretendo fazer um P.O.V do edward no proximo capitulo.**

**_Bibi_**** - Eu tambem odeio o cachorro pulgento!!! Bom isso e o que a Edward disse para a bella. O edward jamais ficaria com a tania, ela realmente nao vale nada.**

**_Dani_**** - Sabe que eu tambem ^^ Ainda nem pensei em como vou fazer esse cap. **

**_Maluh Weasley Hale_**** - brigada por me deixar ficar com o eddie e com o carlisle, mas quanto ao jasper, num sei não... a gente pode dividir? *-***

**_Raffa '-'_**** - Deus me livre se o Edward trocasse a bella pela pela tania. que bom que vc gosstou da historia!!!**

**_Sandra Pereira_**** - obrigada^^ so de saber que voce esta lendo e gostando da fic eu ja fico feliz XDDD**

**_Lunna Cullen_ - brigada !!! vou tentar postar o mais rapido possivel**

**Kissus e até o proximo capitulo XDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Gente, desculpa a demora. _**

**_Eu sei que estou a um mes inteiro sem postar, mas prometo que a partir de agora vou tentar postar com mais frequencia._**

**_espero que nao me abandonem. 8D_**

**_Ta ai mais um capitulo fresquinho para voces, lembrando que o proximo vai ser POV do Eddie._**

* * *

**_Capitulo Quatro_**

Meu corpo doía muito. Parecia que eu tinha sido quebrada em mil pedaços. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não consegui será que eu estava morta? Provavelmente não. A morte não devia doer tanto. Tentei me recordar do que havia acontecido. Foi ai que me dei conta, eu tinha sofrido um acidente de carro. Meu bebe! Uma voz gritou na minha cabeça Levantei – me rapidamente ignorando a dor. Pude sentir uma lagrima descer pelo meu rosto. Eu não poço ter perdido meu bebe. A minha visão estava embaçada, mas aos poucos foi se estabilizando, foi ai que notei três criaturas muitos pálidas e estupendamente belas me olhando, eles sussurravam alguma coisa inaudível. Percebi na hora o que eles eram. Um deles, uma mulher veio ate mim pedindo que eu voltasse a me deitar.

- P-por favor, não me machuquem. - sussurrei me afastando por instinto, eu não posso morrer, preciso salvar meu bebe.

- Por que nos iríamos te machucar? Eu só quero te ajudar. – ela me deu um sorriso tentando me acalmar, mas não adiantou muito.

- Eu sei o que vocês são! – pude ver uma leve expressão de espanto em seu rosto.

- Não sei do que esta falando, eu sou só uma enfermeira, acho que você bateu a cabeça. Talvez seja melhor fazer um raio–x...

- Vocês são vampiros – agora senti três olhares completamente espantados sobre mim.

- O que você disse? - perguntou um deles que aparentava ter uns 19 anos. Foi então que reparei em seus olhos, eram dourados, eles não caçavam humanos. Suspirei aliviada.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou o mais velho com cautela, ele aparentava ter uns 35 anos tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e um rosto angelical, senti uma pontada em minha barriga.

- E uma historia longa. Mas e meu bebe? Como ele esta? –perguntei.

- Ele esta bem - disse-me a mulher sorrindo - foi um milagre você não ter perdido a gestação, com a pancada que levou na barriga... E estranho, sua gestaçao esta se desenvolvendo com uma rapidez incomun.

Contei - lhes minha historia ainda um pouco sentida por Edward ter me largado para ficar com a Tânia, mas eu vou ter que superar essa.

- E impressionante - disse à mulher que eu descobri se chamar Anne, ela era esposa de Petter - eu nunca nem imaginei que uma humana pudesse ter um filho com um vampiro.

- E realmente inacreditável, sem falar que com à proporção que sua barriga esta crescendo essa criança vai nascer em breve. - Petter era medico assim como Carlisle. E parecido com ele (Carlisle) em muitos aspectos.

- Mas a criança e vampiro com o pai ou humana como a mãe? - perguntou Will, ele tinha os cabelos cor de mel, parecia um modelo de cuecas, ele seaza passar por filho do casal.

- Bom, pelo jeito como esta crescendo seria vampiro, mas pelo fato que ela esta se desenvolvendo eu diria que e mestiço, metade humano metade vampiro.

- Você vai atrás do pai do seu filho Bella?

- Na verdade, eu não sei mais o que vou fazer da minha vida, o Edward deve estar feliz com a Tânia. Provavelmente eu seria só mais um peso na vida dele, meu pai e minha mãe nunca aceitariam a minha gravidez, e rapidamente desconfiariam que meu bebê não e humano e...

- Você podia morar conosco! Seria ótimo ter mais uma filha, e ainda por cima um netinho!- disse-me Anne me interrompendo com os olhos brilhando e logo em seguida olhando para o Petter, ela me lembrava muito Alice - o que você acha querido?

- Seria ótimo. – Petter disse com entusiasmo.

- Eu também adoraria ter um sobrinho. - disse Will sorrindo pela primeira vez.

- O que voe acha Bella? - perguntou Petter.

- Eu adoraria, se não for muito incômodo.- disse com os olhos enchendo de lagrimas, eles mal me conheciam e já estavam me chamando para morar com eles.

- E claro que não e incômodo nenhum. Ahhhh! Eu tenho mais uma filhinha e um netinho - ela me deu um abraço fazendo todos rirem

- Bem vida a família Bella!

- Pode deixar quê eu vou cuidar muito bem do meu sobrinho ou sobrinha, nós vamos aprontar muito.

- Ai de você se ensinar coisas erradas para o meu netinho em senhor Willian.

Agora foi a minha ver de rir. Finalmente minha vida finalmente começou a entrar nos eixos tenho certeza que de agora em diante eu e meu bebe seremos muito felizes aqui. Eu não preciso mais de Edward, posso ser feliz sem ele.

Eu sabia que uma hora teria que me transormar em vampiro. Petter ja havia me dito que eu não sobreviveria a essa gestação, então ele me transformaria assim que o bebê nascesse. Eu não podia deixar que meu pai proucura-se por mim a vida inteira, portanto o Petter e o Will se encarregariam de simulara minha morte. A partirde agora eu deixaria de ser Isabella Marie Swan e passaria a ser Isabella Baudelaire*.

(*) Pronuncia -se Bodler.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Aiii, to tão emocionada, eu recebi 15 rewiens só neste capitulo XDDD_

_Respostas das Rewiens:_

**Nanda Souza Cullen** - Desculpa, realmente nao deu para eu postar, mas, prometo que de agora m diante eu vou postar com muito mais frequencia. que bom que voce ta amandio minha fic, espero que nao me abandone. bjs

**Maluh Weasley Hale** - ehhhhh!!!! brigada XD

**mamá XD** - que bom que voce esta gostando!!! que bom que sou uma das suas favoritas. Espero que continue acompanhando. bjs

**Clara Cullen** - *.* a bella nao perdeu o bebe nao. kissus

**Bibi** - No capitulo seguinte voce vai descobrir. Bjs

**Líla*** - O POV do edward vai ser no proximo capitulo, vou tentar postar o mais rapido que eu puder bjs.

**Lunna Culen** - A Bella agora entrou para uma familia de vampiros, e nao vai demorar muito para ela virarum deles tambem, bjs

**Mathew Potter Malfoy** - Oiii, e sempre bom ter um leitor novo, que bom que voce esta gostando.

**MARY** - Pode deixa que eu vou coninuar postand, e agora cm mais frequencia.

**Ayanami** - Dsculpa a demora, vou tentar postar com mais frequencia agora.

**Mimy Cullen** - Obigada!!! Vou tentar. Kissu

**Aidara** - To continuando. beijos

**Colecionador** - Obrigada pela rewien , bjs

**tatianne beward** - o animal provavelmente era uma corsa que tentava fugir dos vampiros, Bjks

Beijos, Shadowcat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bom, ta aí mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês, espero que gostem!!!**

**Dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto néh? XDDD**

**Na verdade eu ia postar semana passada, mais ai a conexao com a internet teve um problema e só voltou a funcionar agora.**

**Esse capitulo e de presente a _lila*_pois foi ela que me pediu o Pov do Eddie.**

* * *

Capitulo Cinco

O dia hoje estava ensolarado - o que não me permitia sair de casa. – Cada dia sem a minha Bella parece uma eternidade para mim. Já faz um mês que não a vejo, embora eu pense nela todos os dias e sei que será assim por toda a minha existência. Mas eu já me decidi, não posso machucá-la mais do que já machuquei me dói pensar que daqui a alguns anos ela já vai estar casada de mim. E já a fiz sofrer demais, a abandonei pela segunda vez, não cumpri a minha promessa, espero que ela não sofra tanto dessa vez.

Olhei de relance pela janela do meu novo quarto - Agora eu estava morando no Alasca junto com os Denalli. Tânia sempre gostou de mim, então resolvi dar uma chance a ela, pelo menos eu vou tenta fazer alguém feliz, agora nos estamos namorando, é claro que minha família não concorda com isso. Ela até que é bonita, mas sua beleza é vulgar, nada se compara a beleza natural de minha amada. Às vezes me sinto culpado, pois, sempre que eu e a Tânia estamos juntos não consigo parar de pensar na Bella. Ela sente isso embora e se iluda pensando que pode me fazer esquece- La.

Olhei de relance uma corça passar correndo. Lembrei – me de que precisava caçar. O vento soprava em meu rosto enquanto eu corria um vento mais frio agora, Alice previu que vinha uma tempestade de neve que esta vindo por ai. Fui mergulhando cada vez mais fundo em meio a lembranças.

Flashback On

Finamente ela havia aceitado se casar comigo. Eu não podia estar mais feliz Alice estava arrumando o vestido que foi de minha mãe para que Bella usa-se, mas eu sentia que Bella não estava feliz com isso. Ela desceu a escada deslumbrante como sempre, me fazendo suspirar eu a esperava no corredor encostado na parede revestida de madeira

- Foi muita mais muita gentileza de sua parte. - disse a ela tocando seu rosto, eram impressionantes as reações que eu causava nela. Seus olhos demonstravam tristeza em vez de felicidade o que era de se esperar examinei mais uma vez sua expreção minuciosamente. – vamos sair daqui – sugeria de repente- vamos para a nossa campina.

Ele estava meio confuso, mas assentiu.

- Acho que não preciso me esconder mais não e?- perguntou-me ela com um sorriso tímido no rosto

- Não – respondi simplesmente – o perigo já ficou para trás.

Fiquei em silencio pensativo ouvindo apenas as batidas do seu coração e sua respiração descompassada enquanto corria.

Naquele dia a campina era um lugar tranqüilo, onde não tinha ninguém nem nada para nos atrapalhar. O sol da tarde ainda esquentava a terra manchas de margaridas interrompiam a relva com salpicos de branco e amarelo ela se deitou de costas no chão olhando para as nuvens, daria tudo para saber o que ela estava pensando naquele momento deitei-me ao seu lado segurando a sua mão

- Em 13 de agosto – perguntei depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Isso me da um mês ate meu aniversario. Não quero que acabe perto demais. - Eu suspirei como ela era absurda, mas mesmo assim era o amor da minha vida

- Esme é três anos mais velha que Carlisle... Tecnicamente. Sabia disso? – a perguntei, ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não fez nenhuma diferença para eles - A sua voz era serena, um contraponto a minha ansiedade.

- Minha idade não importa realmente, Edward eu estou pronta. Eu já escolhi minha vida.. E ela é ao seu lado. Agora estou ponta para começar a vive - La

Afaguei seu cabelo, cheirava a morango, um cheiro que fazia parte da sua essência. A peguei pela cintura e a encostei em meu peito.

- Diga- me porque esta fazendo isso. – exigi - Bella porque decidiu dar rédea solta a Alice?

- Não seria justo excluir Charlie disso e isso significa Renée e Phil. - respondeu-me - Eu podia muito bem deixar que Alice se divertisse se um pouco também. Talvez a historia fique um pouco mais fácil para Charlie se ele tiver u ma despedida adequada. Mesmo que ele pense que e cedo demais, eu não quero tirar dele a oportunidade de me conduzir ao altar – ela respirou fundo – pelo menos minha mãe, meu pai e meus amigos saberão a melhor parte de minha decisão. O Maximo que me permito contar a eles. Eles vão saber que escolhi a você e vão saber a melhor parte da minha decisão, que estamos juntos. Vão saber que estou feliz onde que eu esteja acho que e o melhor que posso fazer por eles.

Segurei seu rosto, depois de tudo que eu a avia feito passar eu estava fazendo de novo, estava a fazendo sofrer.

- acabou – se o trato -disse a ela de repente e senti seu coração acelerar de desespero, ela pensou que eu ia abando na La de novo e depois foi o que realmente eu fiz.

- Como e?- ela arfou esta voltando atrás não! Ela disse com desespero

- Não estou voltando atrás vou manter a minha parte do acordo, mas você esta livre. Que você quiser sem condições.

- Por quê?

- Bella entendo o que esta fazendo – expliquei – esta tentando deixar todos os outros felizes. Não me importo com os sentimentos de mais ninguém. Só preciso que você seja feliz. Não se preocupe com Alice eu vou cuidar disso. Prometo que ela não a fará se sentir culpada.

- Mas eu...

- Não vamos faze isso do nosso jeito porque o meu jeito não funciona. – eu a a chamo de teimosa, ma veja o que eu fiz. Prendi-me a uma obstinação idiota a idéia do que era melhor para você, embora isso a a isso a magoasse.

Magoei você profundamente remetidas vezes não confio mais em mim mesmo - me mexi embaixo dela ajeitando os ombros. Vamos fazer do seu jeito. Esta noite hoje. Quanto mais cedo melhor quanto mais cedo melhor. Vou alar com Carlisle se te dermos morfina o suficiente e capaz de não doer tanto. – vale à pena tentar – Edward não... – ela sussurrou, provavelmente achando que eu esqueci a outra parte do acordo

- Não se preocupe, não esqueci suas outras exigências. Suas mãos estavam e- pus minha mão em seus cabelos, puxando a para um beijo, nossos lábios movia m delicada mente e foram fiando cada vez mais urgentes. Passeia a melhor noite de minha via, embora tivesse que me controlar para não matá-la a todo o instante. Depois quando ela adormeceu em meus braços e a levei para sua casa. Só ai percebi o mal que a tinha feito, s eu corpo estava roxo com muitos hematomas, eu a machuquei mais uma vez e de novo me deixei levar pela razão o que eu estava fazendo não era certo, fazer a mulher mais importante da minha vida sofre por minha causa era um ato egoísta da minha parte, eu precisa vê deixa – La talvez Jacob fosse melhor para ela. E fui embora novamente a deixando sozinha.

Flashback off

Eu já havia caçado o suficiente, a tempestade já estava começando

Quando voltei para casa. Mas eu sentia que tinha algo errado

Quando cheguei encontrei Alice sentada na escada com toda a minha família ao seu lado todos tentavam bloquear seus pensamentos, mas um podia sentir que um ar triste pairava no ar.

- O que aconteceu – perguntei momentaneamente Alice se levantou e veio me abraçar

- Oh Edward eu sinto muito- ela começou a soluçar – eu não consegui prever.

- Alice fala logo o que aconteceu - falei rispidamente, no fundo eu sabia que era algo com a Bella, mas eu não queria acreditar nisso.

- Carlisle me estendeu um jornal e na capa eu pude ver o caro da Bella batido contra um arvore

Dizendo "acidentes de carro atingem cada vez mais a população- jovem de apenas 17 anos morre carbonizada na fronteira de Washington. Nesse estante meu mundo caiu, eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava lendo senti minhas lagrimas invisíveis descer pelo meu rosto. Eu queria sair correndo mais senti dois braços fortes me segurarem por trás. será que vampiros podem desmaiar? De repente tudo se apagou.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Amores, fiquei tão feliz com o numero de rewiens que eu recebi esse capitulo, nunca esperava receber tantas!!!_**

**_Obrigada por todo o apoio que vocês estão me dando!!!_**

**_E obrigado a todos que adicionaram aos favoritos e alerta. Valeu!!! _**

**_Respostras das rewiens:_**

**Líla***- Espero que voce tenha gostado desse capitulo, fiz especial para você!!! XDDD Bjs

**_Raffa '-'_**- Concordo com você!!! Mas depois dele te - la abandonado pela segunda vez, ele tem ao menos que sofrer um pouquinho néeh?

**Bellah - **bom, como prometido ta ai o Pov do Edward, brigada, esper que continue acompanhando bjs

**Mandie Masen**- eu juro que não e por esse motivo!!! Meu pai tinha posto senha no meu computador, entao eu so podia entrar quando ele tava em casa e ele ficava em cima de mim no pc o tempo todo, e super extressante ter que escrever a fic com alguem falando atras de vc, mas, esse problema ja foi resolvido pq eu descobri a senha do computador. E agora vou poder postar com mais frequencia, bom, pelo menos ate ele descobri que eu sei a senha. Fico feliz que vc ta gostando.

**Angel of the Red Sand** - Nyaaaaa, ate parece ¬¬ Vc escreve muitoooo melhor que eu, minhas fics nem chegam perto das suas T.T to sintindo a sua falta, não tem nimguem aqui para me obrigar a escrever e me bater quando eu falo pra mim mesma que a fic ta um droga. Ps: eu nao vou me a auto bater, nao sou tao masoquista quanto a emily. Tambem to com muitas saudades amiga!!! bjs

**Maluh Weasley Hale** - O emmett??? vamos fazer uma troca, eu te dou o Jasper e o Carlisle e voce me da o Emmett, que tal?

**JehBar - *.* fico feliz em saber que vc ta gostando. bjs**

**'Mimy Cullen'** - brigadaaaa, prometo não demorar mais tanto para postar. Ps: a gente tem o mesmo nome XDDD

**Nanda Souza Cullen -** Nyaaa, que bom que vc nao me abandonou XDDD dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto née! bjs

**tatianne beward -** fico feliz em saber que vc gostou!!! bjs

**Acdy-chan** - o ceus, nao quero que vc fique sem unhas, sem unhas ja basta eu. que bom que vc ta gostando.

**Luana Cullen** **- **eu não consigo imaginar a bella com mais ninguen alem do eddie, e quanto ao will, ele vai ser apenas irmao e melhor amigo dela. as quem sabe, nos proximos capitulos entre um vampiro na historia que vai dar muita dor de cabeça ao edward, se ele tem a tania, a bella tambem pode neé. Tadinha da alice, masela tambem tem la a sua parcela de culpa. Obrigada pelas sugestoes Bjs

**Helena** **Camila -** aiii e sempre bom ter uma leitora nova *.* espero que não me abandone bjs

**Bibi -** que bom que vc gostou bjs XDDD

**Miss Masen** - rsrsrsrsrsr, pobre bella, mas ele vai encontrar ela daqui a alguns capitulos. so não se se elavai querer ele de volta :)

J**yss** - Nyaaa que emoção!!! e bom saberq vc gostou, bjs

**Kalinka J**. - Que bom que vc gostou bjs

**kikih** -brigadaaa!!! espero que continue acompanhando a fic e cometando. bjs

**Marcela P.** - vc não m Eabandonooo XPPP que bom que esta gostando querida. Ps: adorei seu novo nome. bjs


End file.
